ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonel Violet
' Colonel Violet' is the only confirmed female officer in the Red Ribbon Army, although she appears very briefly. Biography While Colonel Violet was briefly seen in only two short panels in the manga, handing a Dragon Ball to Commander Red, her role is somewhat increased in the anime, but not enough for further consideration. Though she valued the money she received from the Red Ribbon Army for her services, she frequently demonstrated a callous disregard for the army's goals and soldiers. An example of this is when an alligator was harassing Colonel Violet and her soldiers when they were hunting for a Dragon Ball, she throws two of her soldiers overboard as bait while she escapes to shore. Another example is when her pilot was killed by some angry natives, she didn't seem to care in the least and takes off though as nothing had happened. However, in the same scene she shows concern for a frightened baby monkey, which she consoles and helps escape the melee. During Goku's invasion of the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, instead of fighting Goku like the other soldiers, Colonel Violet runs to the vault, blows it open by pulling a piece of chewed up gum out of her mouth, and placing a bomb on it, which she sticks to the safe, resulting in an explosion. She proceeds to steal all of the army's valuables (except for the Dragon Balls, which were in Commander Red and Staff Officer Black's possession) and escapes the base in a private aircraft. She is later seen when Goku's friends, who had been flying a plane to see if they could help Goku fight the Red Ribbon Army, she opens fire on them from her jet to get past them, though they manage to avoid her blasts. It is unknown what happened to her after that. She appears briefly in a flashback in the Androids Saga as Master Roshi is telling Maron the story of Goku's battle with the Red Ribbon Army. ''The Path to Power'' She was sent to retrieve the final Dragon Ball which Goku had. While driving in an orange jet, Goku knocks it out of the sky and it explodes. Video Game Apearances Colonel violet makes a minor appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. She later appeared in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 wiith a bigger role. ''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' At the begining of level 6-1, she delivers the Five-Star Dragon Ball to Commander Red like she does original manga and anime. At the end of level 6-2, Goku encounters her as she is steal from the army's vault and believing she is still working for the Red Ribbon Army, he challanges her. Seeing no other option, Violet uses rapid movement and gets behind Goku and points her guns at him. She tells him not to underestimate her and that she isn't a pushover like the others. Goku uses rapid movement as she skillfully fires a volley of bullets from her pistols. During 6-2's boss fight, she uses her pistols, grenade, and explosives. She is also quite agile and can jump over opponents to get behind them, making her a difficult boss to back into a corner. After she is defeated, Goku wonders who she was and admits he didn't understand what she was talking about (possibly when she reveals she was quiting the army). Goku doesn't kill her and leaves her knocked out in the vault. Violet later appears in sub-episode 6-6, "A Woman's Battle". In this sub-episode, Bulma heads to the vault in search of documents, secret memos, and blueprints from scientists privately employed by the Red Ribbon Army (scientists like Dr. Gero) that she, her father, and Capsule Corporation scientists could use to develop all kinds of amazing new inventions (for peaceful appilcation of course). However before she can access the vault, Violet appears and puts a gun to her head. Violet realizes Bulma is Goku's friend and that she is the daughter of Dr. Brief. Violet then plans to take Bulma hostage to get revenge on Goku and demand a ransom from the Capsule Corporation. With no one to save her, Bulma decides to defend herself for once, pulls out a gun of her own and engages in epic catfight/gunfight. After the boss battle, Violet lies beaten wondering how she could lose to a "little girl" like Bulma. Violet escapes while Bulma is distracted, but Bulma doesn't really care as she wasn't planning on turning Violet over to the police anyway. Bulma then tries to open the treasury vault, but accidentally sets off a explosive booby trap. Violet appears to gloat at Bulma's misfortune and then leaves (apparently deciding not to take the now helpless Bulma hostage). Violet appears again in sub-episode 8-6, "Pilaf and Red Ribbon". In this sub-episode, Violet is employed by Emperor Pilaf to lead him and his cohorts (Shu & Mai) to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters control room to find a surviving Red Ribbon Battle Jacket. Violet finds its capsule in Commander Red's desk. Pilaf orders Mai to pay Violet for her services and Violet leaves. Pilaf and his gang are later defeated by Goku. She is mentioned by Pilaf, Mai, and Shu in sub-episode 8-7, where they reveal Pilaf had paid Violet all the money they had. Special Abilities In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Violet is shown to quite agile and is capable of moving at superhuman speed. She specializes in bomb, firearms, and high-tech weapons. Arsenal *'Gunfire' – Violet uses her agility and her skill with a gun to keep enemies at bay. *'Two Handguns' – Violet wields two automatic handguns in battle. *'Grenades' – Violet is as skilled at using grenades as she is with a gun. She even uses one to open the army's vault. Voice Actresses *Japanese Dub: Kazuko Sugiyama *Ocean Group Dub: Angela Costain *FUNimation Dub: Kasey Buckley *Latin American Dub: Belinda Martínez Trivia *Her appearance in the Red Ribbon Army is contrary to what General Blue says earlier in the series, which is that women are not needed in the Red Ribbon Army. However, her appearance in the manga is entirely limited to one panel. In addition, when retrieving the Seven Star Dragon Ball, she requests for her fee, implying that she was hired as a mercenary. *She is possibly one of the few Red Ribbon Army members to have survived the events of the Red Ribbon Army saga (others include Colonel Silver, and possibly General Copper and General White if he was alive when he landed after Andriod 8 threw him). This is the last time she is seen or heard from in the series. *In the video game Dragon Ball: Origins 2, she is a boss that Goku fights while breaking into the Red Ribbon Army's vault. *She has also shown to have a care for monkeys. When she was attacked by the Peck Peck Tribe, a monkey got hit by an arrow and fell out of a tree and into her arms. She helped the monkey and showed affectionate feelings toward it. Category:Human Category:Red Ribbon Army Member Category:Evil Category:Needs Links Category:Needs Work Category:Page added by SSJ4 Vegito Category:Movie characters Category:Villains